


Meetings

by ceruleanshark



Series: Wraithfisting in Valinor [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Engagement, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, Meeting the Parents, My sons deserve the best, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Celebrimbor introduces his fiance to his family.





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackship I accidentally started shipping unironically. Based off headcanons verymaedhros and I came up with last night. Not beta read, sorry for any typos.

“Father, there's someone I'd like you to meet.” Celebrimbor clasped his hands behind his back. Curufin raised an eyebrow. “Is this the human you persuaded Mandos to send here?” Celebrimbor smiled nervously. “Yes. He means a lot to me.” Curufin folded his arms. “I can see that.” Celebrimbor fidgeted with his robes and gestured towards the door. “Gorlim, come on in.”

The door opened, and through it stepped the dark-haired Man that Celebrimbor had fallen for. He was admiring the fine tapestries and cloth-of-gold hangings on the walls, mouth agape. “I've never seen weaving so masterful! The colors are all splendid!” Gorlim grinned broadly, clearly excited.

Curufin frowned deeply. One of his eyebrows rose. “Celebrimbor, is this him?” The jewelsmith nodded and patted Gorlim on the back. “This is Gorlim. Father, I did not tell you the truth about our relationship.”

Curufin’s eyebrow crept higher. “Do tell.” Celebrimbor took a deep breath. “Gorlim and I were engaged many years ago, until Sauron interfered. Gorlim is the love of my life and I want to marry him.” 

Gorlim nodded and absently ran one hand through Celebrimbor's long hair. Curufin scowled briefly at the Man, then nodded to his son. “You've been alone for a long time. Though I may find your choice a bit...questionable, I will respect it.”

Celebrimbor exhaled shakily. “Thank you, father. Can I bring Gorlim to the dinner Maedhros is hosting tonight? I wish to introduce him to the rest of the family.” Curufin nodded wordlessly, eyes fixed on Gorlim in a look that could only be described as perplexedly intrigued. 

Gorlim hugged Curufin tightly, his smile widening. “Thanks! I'm so glad you’re okay with our relationship!” He crushed Curufin to his chest for the most awkward six seconds of Celebrimbor's life, then released the Elf. Curufin adjusted his robes hastily. “Yes. Well. I'll be going to get ready for tonight now. I shall see you both later.” He hurried out of the hall.

Gorlim looked confused. “But it's the middle of the day!” He called after Curufin’s hastily retreating form. Celebrimbor took Gorlim’s hand. “He does this sometimes. Come, I'll take you back to my chambers. We can get you settled in and choose your outfit for the dinner.”

 

~~~

 

“Dammit, where is that boy?” Feanor’s gaze raked the feast hall. Maedhros sighed. “Father, calm down. He's just with his fiance. They’ll be here soon.” Curufin snapped his head around to look at his brother, eyes widening. “How do you know about that, Mae?”

Maedhros raised his eyebrows. “I believe everyone but you knew, at Tyelpe’s request. He was afraid of your reaction.” Curufin sighed and rubbed his temples. “I'll try to be polite about it, but his fiance is extremely strange to say the least. For one, he's a human. I'm pretty sure he was a member of Beren’s group, which means he was raised in the wilderness. Like some sort of animal. I'm not even sure he can read.” Curufin grimaced as if the very thought pained him.

Maedhros sighed. “Don't overreact, Curvo. I'm sure Gorlim is fine, he clearly means the world to Tyelpe.” Fingon covered Mae’s hand with his own, interlocking their fingers. Their matching rings glinted in the firelight. “Exactly.” Fingon agreed.

Just then, the door opened. Celebrimbor seemed to glide gracefully as he entered the room, resplendent in silver and blue robes. He clung lightly to Gorlim’s arm, a picture of elegance and beauty.

And then there was Gorlim.

Gorlim’s robes were the most hideously clashing shades of orange and olive green that could possibly exist. His boots were mismatched and on the wrong feet. He was wearing approximately seven or eight necklaces, going by Curufin's best estimate. Several circlets set with various gemstones perched precariously on his dark hair. He was grinning like a child in a sweet shop.

“Hello, Gorlim.” Maedhros looked remarkably composed as he raised one hand in greeting. “It's nice to finally meet you. Tyelpe has told us a lot about you.” Feanor looked like he was about to faint, Celegorm’s expression of shock changed to one of utter delight, and Nerdanel managed to look genuinely welcoming. 

Celebrimbor glowered at his family in warning, then smiled at Gorlim and pulled out a chair for him. “This is Gorlim. We're going to wed soon.” Nerdanel gave him a motherly smile. “Welcome. Help yourselves to the food, you two.” Gorlim nodded eagerly and began to serve himself.

Finrod leaned forward. “I think I know you. You knew Beren, right?” 

Gorlim nodded. “Yes, we grew up together. I remember you, you're Felagund. You and Barahir used to hook up in the woods behind my tent. You owe me several nights of sleep.”

Finrod turned crimson and shrank back in his chair. Finarfin turned to glare at his son. “You did what?” Finrod shook his head and muttered something unintelligible. 

“Well, anyway.” Celebrimbor cleared his throat loudly. “Gorlim was a member of Barahir’s band. He was a wraith under Gorthaur’s control after his death, but he betrayed the Enemy and aided in his downfall. As you all know, I bargained with Mandos to get him reincarnated, and here he is.”

“Greatest love story since Beren and Luthien.” Celegorm chipped in, smirking sidelong at Finrod. The blond slid further down in his seat and glared at Celegorm.

“I approve of your choice, Tyelpe. As long as you're both sure of it.” Maedhros took a deep drink from his chalice. “Findekano and I waited until our reincarnation to wed, so we were certain. Although that was partially because somebody--” here he glared at Feanor “--burned a bunch of boats.” Feanor threw up his hands. “I've apologized for that more times than I can count, Maitimo!”

Celebrimbor was anxious to change the subject before there was a full out brawl at the table. He turned to Gorlim. “Would you like more of anything, my love?”

He paused. “Gorlim?” The human was sitting stock still, staring at a platter of jewel-like fruits cut into various shapes. His lower lip shook a bit. “I've never seen so much food in one place before.” He whispered, eyes shining with awe.

Celebrimbor was jolted out of his shock by the sight of tears beginning to gather in the corners of Gorlim’s eyes. “My love, don't cry! It's all right, it's just food. We can always have more feasts like this.” 

Gorlim pulled up a corner of the tablecloth and swiped it across his eyes, apparently oblivious to Curufin’s muffled gasp. “I'm sorry, I get emotional sometimes.” Gorlim apologized muffledly.

Despite the misuse of the tablecloth, Celebrimbor felt his heart melt. Gorlim was so adorable and so perfect, and he was going to be Celebrimbor's husband. 

The chatter at the dinner table faded into the background. Celebrimbor closed his eyes and happily pictured his future with Gorlim, who he was pretty sure was his soulmate by this point.

 

~~~

 

“Celebrimbor, I'm not sure your family liked me.” Gorlim spoke softly, snapping Celebrimbor out of his light doze. He was stretched out on a velvet loveseat with his head in his fiance’s lap, enjoying the feeling of his hair being stroked.

Celebrimbor met Gorlim’s worried gaze. “They can be a little judgemental, but they're good people. They'll warm up to you, I promise. I think at this point they just want me to be happy, they know about my history with relationships.” Celebrimbor frowned at the memory of Annatar.

Gorlim smiled. “I hope they like me more in the future!” He seemed to brighten up. “I think your uncle Celegorm did. He liked my stories about Finrod.” The jewelsmith chuckled, admiring the way the firelight flickered on Gorlim's strong features. “Celegorm has it in for Finrod. You guys are similar. I think you'll be good friends.”

“I hope so. I can't wait to make friends here. Valinor is lovely, it has so many good outfits and pretty buildings and nice decorations!” Gorlim paused for a second, fingers tangling in Celebrimbor's soft hair, then bent to swiftly kiss the jewelsmith’s forehead. “And of course the most lovely thing of all is you, Celebrimbor. I love you.”

Celebrimbor's heart skipped a beat. “I can't wait to marry you. The lack of rings might be difficult to explain to my family, but Maitimo will understand.” The Elf stared out the picture window beside his bed, looking out over the twinkling lights of the city below.

“Thank you for convincing the Valar to let me stay here.” Gorlim said quietly. Celebrimbor shifted closer to the human. “I'd yell at Mandos any day for you, my love.”

From where he was passing Celebrimbor's room in the dark corridor, Celegorm smirked. “Greatest love story since Luthien and Beren, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Wraithblogging squad for this one.


End file.
